


Making Excuses

by Dragon_in_Disguise



Series: Milkovich Siblings [11]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fiona Gallagher Being an Asshole, Gen, Older Sibling Colin Milkovich, Protective Colin Milkovich, Semi-Arguing, Slightly - Freeform, Talking, i guess, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 22:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_in_Disguise/pseuds/Dragon_in_Disguise
Summary: Fiona does little to hide her displeasure of the Milkovichs being in her house with her brothers, causing someone she least expected to get involved.
Relationships: Fiona Gallagher & Colin Milkovich
Series: Milkovich Siblings [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645429
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Making Excuses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michellelove1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michellelove1/gifts).



> I kinda went off prompt a little because I've finally figured out how Colin's character is in this series (I based it heavily on the little screen time we got of him and the headcanons I've been forming) so this is definitely not a nice convo for a bit
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy this short read anyway!

When the back door opened, Fiona was expecting either Mickey or Mandy to come through like they usually do, ready to send her look of displeasure at them as they’ve been here one too many times already today, but she’s instead taken by surprise when she sees their older brother Colin coming through. 

Fiona’s not sure what in his mind made him think it was okay to just come inside her house without asking, but she’s quick to level him with a cold stare. “The fuck you doing here, Milkovich? This isn’t a shelter.”

“Yeah, clearly,” Colin says, looking around with his own cold stare. “Shelters look a whole lot better.”

She huffs, angrily shoving a pan of rolls into the oven. “Mickey and Mandy aren’t here.”

“Yeah, I know,” Colin hums, tugging off his jacket. “Came here to talk to you.”

“To me? The fuck for?” Fiona asks, taken aback. She’s never held a conversation with this guy before. She’s spoken to Iggy once or twice given they had classes together before they both dropped out, and Colin wasn’t in high school when she bailed. He’s only a couple of years younger than her, she believes. 

Colin lifts himself onto the stool across the counter from her, leveling her with a dull stare. “Do we have a problem?”

She gapes at him. “You literally just barged into my house-”

“I meant about my siblings,” he cuts her off, his voice equally as dull. “You got a problem with them or something?”

She narrows her eyes, crossing her arms. “Why would I?”

He shrugs, leaning forward and resting his arms on the counter. “Mandy Skankavich?”

“V called her that, not me,” Fiona says defensively, recalling that short conversation a long while ago. 

Colin’s expression doesn’t change. “You didn’t defend her though.”

“Should I?” Fiona scoffs. “Come on, she’s slept with practically the entire school.”

“What are you, a saint?” Colin asks, looking and sounding completely unamused. 

Fiona glares at him. “No offense, but my brother deserves better than whatever she’s offering.”

“Oh yeah, I’m totally not offended by that,” he rolls his eyes, leaning his head against his hand. “Well, I think the same thing. My sister could do a whole lot better than that douchebag of a brother you have.”

Fiona bristles. “Shut the fuck up, you don’t know him.”

“And you don’t know Mickey or Mandy,” Colin snaps, his tone finally changing. He’s angry now. Fiona purses her lips, trying to not react to the sudden change in tone. “Why do you give a shit if your brothers are dating them? They’re not bad people.”

“Your sister is a whore and your brother is a fucking criminal,” she snaps back. 

“Oh, and Lip isn’t a criminal? How many times has he stolen shit and gotten caught? Oh, and Ian? Slept with older men when he was fifteen, I heard,” he sneers, narrowing his eyes at her.

“Lip steals to make money so we can have food,” Fiona growls, leaning forward against the counter to sneer at his face. “He has good intentions, just a dumb way to go about it. Ian- fuck, that has something to do with Frank. The whole father figure not being there bullshit they teach you in psychology. It’s not his fault.”

Colin smiles bitterly, raising his eyebrows. “Oh, we’re making excuses now? Okay.” He clears his throat, his smirk a little unsettling to Fiona. “Mandy sleeps around because she didn’t have a good father figure. She stopped when she landed with Lip because, for some fucking reason, she thinks he’s good to her. But what do I know, huh?” Fiona’s glare wavers. His smirk turns into a dark frown. “Mickey does runs to please our dad ‘cause otherwise he gets knocked around. Terry broke his ribs once because he was too sick to help move some meth. Imagine what he’d do if he said he just didn’t want to.”

Fiona leans back, frowning. Colin’s scowl softens back into the dull expression he was sporting when he first showed up, sighing heavily. “Your family is no better than mine, Gallagher. We all have our demons and really shitty parents.” She huffs out a laugh, nodding slightly in agreement. “Mickey and Mandy come here because they feel safe. Is that so fucking bad?”

She looks at him in surprise, opening and closing her mouth for a moment. “No, I guess not…” 

Colin hums, scratching the side of his neck. “So we square? You gonna stop giving them shit?”

She chews on her inner cheek for a moment, shrugging a shoulder. “As long as they don’t get my brothers into trouble.”

“They get themselves into trouble,” Colin states bluntly. 

“Fair point,” she sighs. 

He watches her fidget for a few beats before he nods and slides off the stool. “Glad we came to an agreement.”

Fiona leans against the counter, watching him tug his jacket back on. “Didn’t know you gave a shit about them. You guys don’t seem… close. At all.”

Colin looks at her, expression unreadable. He shrugs and opens the back door. “We’re not.”

Fiona watches him go, brows pinching at his words. She runs a hand through her hair and sighs heavily, turning back to the small dinner she was preparing. 

When Mickey and Mandy joined them for dinner a few hours later, she smiled and offered them plates.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt requested by michellelove1 "What I would like to suggest is that Colin and Fiona have a talk with each other about what's going on with both of there brothers so that two of them get a clearer understanding of each others households."
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are very much appreciated! If you have any prompts for this series, please comment them below!


End file.
